


weight

by youlovelythief



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlovelythief/pseuds/youlovelythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You struck a match and left me here to burn." / Let Them In, Pvris</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight

She was sixteen, she was friendly and pretty, she was a sweet, sensitive, caring girl who loves her friends so much she would die for them. She should be enjoying the sunset and walking home with her friends from school and worrying about homework and watching the latest magical girl anime while she waited for the water to boil on the stove, she should be warm and freshly-showered and calling Tatsuki-chan on the phone to confess how much she was in love with a perfectly normal, good-hearted high school boy. She should be home right now.

Not _here._

Standing on top of the dome. Her friends fighting an army of monsters. Dying for her. Trying to bring her home. Ishida, lying on the ground, torn apart by the demon living inside that normal, good-hearted boy she wanted to love so badly.

One of those monsters holding out his hand to her. Offering it to her as he disintegrated into ash right in front of her. Dying, killed by her boy's demon, and asking her if she was afraid of him. After holding her prisoner, repeatedly telling her that her friends would be killed before they ever reached her cell—after falling asleep in her lap, after asking her what the heart meant.

Orihime did not know if she was afraid of him, but she reached out for him because he was dying and his green eyes looked so _tired_ , and even though she could not— _would not_ —put a name to the soft unfurling in her chest, Orihime understood. Orihime wanted to be kind.

"I'm not afraid."

Orihime was a sweet, sensitive, caring girl who still, seventeen months later, found herself wondering about the weight of a hand she never held.


End file.
